The Phantom
by PhoenixW4Me
Summary: Serena Darien are the best cops on the force. Their job is 2 find and arest Phantom. But what if he's only 16 and has a 7-year-old sister. An old enemy of Phantoms comes back kidnapps Sadie. The Phantom must use his skills 2 save Sadie. Full sum inside.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: 36-year-old Serena Shields and her husband, 39-year-old Darien Shields are the best two cops on the force. Their assignment is to find and arrest The Phantom. But what happenes when he turns out to be a 16-year-old boy with a 7-year-old sister. And what happenes when an old enemy of The Phantom's kidnapps Sadie? Will Sadie survive? Will The Phantom strike a blow to steal a child back? Find out.

This story came to me in a dream. I hope you like it.

**Going Hunting.**

**By Sailor Phoenix1997**

The party was in full swing for the Gold family. An overweight couple with two equally fat children.

"Little snobs," said a boy in black. Black jeans, black long-sleeved shirt, and a black ski mask hid his features. A few strands of black hair escaped from the mask. His dark brown eyes gleamed as the hostess of the party flashed a ruby pendant. "That's perfect." The pendant, about as large as his thumb and wide as it's nail hung on a golden chain around the hostess' fat throat. "Sadie will love it. I know it." With a practiced move he jumped to the roof of the house. Watching as guests began to leave. No cops yet. He flipped himself over the railing of the roof to peer inside at the collapsed four. Out from too much drinking. The last of the guests drove away. "Time to go hunting." He slipped into the door and started grabbing treasures. Placing all but one in his sack. He gently took the pendant off Mrs. Gold and left his calling card as he stuffed the necklace into his pocket.

_"The Phantom rides away free." _He jumped onto rooftops as he made his way to the shack he called a home. The window to the second room was open. He gently opened it a little more and landed on the lightly carpeted floor without a sound. He walked over to the straw mattress to where a beautiful 7-year-old was sound asleep. Her wavy black hair was silver in the moonlight. Her face was happy in her dreams. He sat down next to her and pushed back her bangs. Her crystal-clear blue eyes opened.

"Phantom."

"Hey Sadie."

"You came."

"Sorry I missed your birthday hon. I had to keep a low profile. But I think I got something tonight to make up for it." He shut the window before he reached into his pocket and pulled out the pendant.

"Oh. It's red."

"Its a ruby." He gently tied the chain around her neck. She clasped it in her hands.

"Phantom."

"Hm?"

"You remember your promise?"

"Of course I do. You ready?" His hand was at the top of his mask. Sadie nodded. He pulled off the mask to reveal his teen features. Sadie tenderly touched his cheek.

"Charlie."

"Yea sis. I'm The Phantom." Sadie wrapped her arms around her brother's neck in joy. He hugged her back.

"I love you Charlie."

"I love you too Sadie."

* * *

**A/N: The Phantom is just a teenager. He takes care of his little sister in a shack. Yikes. I got this idea in a dream I can't wait until I can write more. Todays a snow day and I'm totally free.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Busted**

**By Sailor Phoenix1997**

Serena sat at her computer while her husband, Darien Shields, looked through files of reports of their target. The Phantom.

"Anything?"

"The gender, height, and skill level narrows it down to 400."

"What about hair color and eye color?"

"There was a picture. Knowing you there won't be a detail missed." She pulled up the picture as Darien looked over her shoulder.

"Zoom in on his face." Dark brown eyes and a few strands of black hair showed through the black ski mask. "Add that." Serena typed away.

"Three. Jason White but he was a victim, and Harrison Gray. But he's out of the country."

"What about the third?"

"Charles Harris. He's 16, lives alone, and works at McDonald's. He makes minimum wage and just barely gets by. He dropped out of school three years ago when a car accident left him a penniless orphan. He won't let a social worker see him and he claims his mother's overseas."

"Picture?"

"His name tag's." Serena pulled up a picture of him.

"I think we've found our Phantom." Serena pulled on her jacket and gun belt.

"Ready when you are." Darien chuckled as he pulled on his jacket and grabbed the keys to their car.

* * *

After a little while they arrived at the house. Serena and Darien pulled out their guns and both took a side of the door. Serena counted to three on her fingers before Darien kicked down the door.

"Freeze Phantom!" Charlie had just pulled off his mask and had a gun in hand.

"No use trying to run boy. Turn yourself in or things'll get ugly."

"You want ugly I'll give you-"

"Carter?" Charlie turned to Sadie. Just poking her face out of her room.

"Katie." She pushed open the door to reveal a light blue shirt that belonged to her brother covering her tiny form.

"I had a bad dream." She walked over to Charlie and he picked her up. "Who are those people?"

"No one honey. They just thought I was The Phantom."

"Then why you holding a gun in your hand?"

"Had to protect Katie if The Phantom showed up." Sadie hid her face in Charlie's shoulder. Serena put away her gun. Darien followed suit very slowly.

"What would you have that The Phantom would want to steal?" Darien's voice was laced with threat. Sadie trembled. Charlie set her down.

"Go back to bed Katie. I'll be there soon." He gave her a gentle push to her door. He turned to the police officers.

"I doubt your name's Carter."

"And I doubt the little girl's your kid." Darien scowled as Sadie shut her door. Charlie's shoulders hunched. He put his gun away. Serena pinched the bridge of her nose.

"How about we talk about this like civilized people?"

"I don't have any coffee Officers."

"Don't worry. We've had enough for today. Let's just talk."

"Serena," Darien snarled as he took hold of his wife's arm.

"What?"

"He's dangerous."

"I don't know what you're seeing hon. But I see a teenage boy with a little sister just trying to survive." She pulled her arm out of Darien's grip. "Now where can we talk?" Charlie offered a chair behind him. Darien stood behind his wife with his hand on his gun. Charlie sat in a chair across the room from Serena. She twisted some of her golden hair on her index finger while Charlie explained himself and Sadie.

"So. You call each other different names so that if someone you know comes no one will know about Sadie?"

"Yes sir." Darien ran an annoyed hand through his black hair. "So now what? You gonna take me to Juvie? Send Sadie to a foster home? SHe's already been through so much. Losing her mom and then her dad. You gonna steal the only family she has left?"

"No." Darien looked down at his wife.

"Sere."

"Darien Shields. They need help. They can't live in a place like this." Darien shook his head and rolled his ocean-blue eyes. Serena did the same with her summer-sky blue eyes.

"So what do you plan to do? Adopt them?"

"Yes. A safe place to live, a good school district, two cops as parents, what place could be safer?" Darien mumbled something Serena couldn't hear. Serena placed her head in her palm. Sadie screamed.

"Sadie!" Charlie ran into his sister's room and came out a second later with her in his arms. She was crying inconsolably and her shirt had bite marks in it. "They didn't hurt you did they?" Sadie shook her head.

"What was in there?"

"Rats." Serena shot a look at Darien. One that said,'I told you so.' He rolled his eyes again.

"How big are they?"

"About Sadie's hand's size. They aren't afraid of me or Sadie or a light. A few times I go after them with a broom but they don't stay gone for long." Serena placed a hand on Sadie's shoulder.

"Its OK honey. Your brother's got ya." Sadie wiped the tears away from her reddening eyes. Sadie noticed the badge on Serena's jacket and clung to her brother even harder. "Its OK. We're here to help you. Can you be a strong girl and tell me what you know?" Sadie shook her head.

"Sadie. These people aren't going to take me away."

"Last night Phantom gave me a birthday present."

"And what was that?"

"A red pendant." She reached into her shirt and pulled out the pendant.

"That pendant."

"Was stolen from our mom's jewelry box. Look at the back."

_"Martha Jane Monroe Harris. 1996. Sadie Born." _

"I see. This is your's Sadie?" Sadie nodded.

"When I found it. It was around Julia Gold's fat neck."

"Well. It did appear in the Gold Family's appearances suddenly after that theft was filed." Darien crossed his arms over his chest as he grumbled it out. "But that doesn't excuse you from your thefts kid."

"Darien." Serena gave her husband a look she rarely gave. She turned back to the siblings. "Why not live with us. We've got a few extra rooms and we've been trying to have a family for some time now." Darien stiffens at that.

"Officer."

"Serena," she corrects.

"And you?"

"You can call me Mr. Shields punk." Darien walked out and started the car.

"Don't mind him. He's got a bit of a chip on his shoulder. His dad was a crook and his mom was his partner. He likes justice rather than thefts. So Charlie. When you live with us you can't be The Phantom anymore."

"Understood." Charlie stood with Sadie still clutching his shirt.

"Don't you have other clothes?"

"Sadie mainly uses my shirts as dresses to wear to school. At night I wear all but one and while she's asleep I hold her to keep her warm." Serena smiled.

"What a kind brother. Come on. Tomorrow's Saturday and my day off so I'll take you two shopping for clothes." Sadie falls asleep as Darien drives home.

"This is a bad idea Serena." He'd rolled up the window between the back seat and the front. "We'd best hide our valuables."

"Darien James Shields. You should know their situation better than anyone. You had to take care of your sister after your parents committed suicide." Darien's knuckles turned white on the steering wheel. His breaths were low and slow out of his nose.

"That's different. I got honest work and didn't drop out of school like that punk back there."

"Well you kept an eye on Raye all that time. And she followed in your footsteps and became a detective. How many times has she asked to join us and you shoved her away?"

"I did that for her own good Serena. You know that. The Phantom is a dangerous crook. Once a crook always a crook."

"Lita?"

"She was in a gang. Not a crook."

"Oh really?"

"Really." Darien stomped on the brake. "I say we drop the both of them off at the station. My sister wants to be a part of all this so badly why not let her turn in The Phantom?"

"Darien James Shields. Sadie has done nothing."

"She's carrying stolen property."

"Yea. Stolen from her."

"Does it matter if it was her's first or not? No. The kid's a thief. Lita never did any thievery in her gang. Sure they'd beat each other up but Lita always came out on top."

"Darien. Just go home. If anyone's deserved a life its those two."

"Serenity Paige Shields. You know as much as I do that that kid could have enough junk in that shack to fill a semi-truck."

"I doubt it. He probably sold it back to the original owners."

"And if he didn't?"

"We'll ask him later. Now just go." Darien reluctantly drove the rest of the way home.

* * *

**A/N: Serena's got a soft spot for these kids and Darien seems to be thinking of work over feelings. But with both his parents as crooks and a friend of his being in a gang I can't really blame him for not trusting Charlie. I'll update ASAP.**


	3. Chapter 3

**School**

**By Sailor Phoenix1997**

Charlie's black backpack hung by one strap on his right shoulder. Serena had enrolled him and Sadie in good schools.

"Good in academics. But is Sadie's school good in people?" What if she got picked on because of how small she was? What if she got lost in the halls? What if she said something about her family and the other kids called her a thieves girl? She wasn't one. What if she needed him and he wasn't there for her? He'd promised her that he'd always be with her when she needed him. He took a deep breath and walked in the high school. His black sneakers squeaked on the tile floor. He reached his locker. He could make up a combination. 6-12-3. Sadie's birthday. June 12th 2003. He pushed his backpack in and took out his textbooks for Math, English and History. What if someone knocked her books out of her arms on purpose? What if the corners cut her? What if someone stole her pendant? He took a seat in the classroom. The only other person was the teacher at his desk. His brown hair fell to his shoulders and his blue eyes darted over a report behind black-rimmed glasses. He noticed Charlie at a desk. What if the teacher makes her take a pop quiz on her first day? What if the teacher fails her to hurt her? What if the teacher blames everything that goes wrong on Sadie? Even if she didn't do anything? Charlie clenched his fist.

"Is there a problem young man?"

"Just thinking about my little sister. It's her first day as well so I'm a little concerned."

"I know where you're coming from. My wife, Lita Kino, was in a gang once while we were dating and when she got out of it I was worried she wouldn't be able to find work. She works at the elementary school now."

"Sadie's going there."

"Sadie? Oh. You must be Charles Harris. I'm a friend of Serena and Darien's. Nathan."

"I go by Charlie."

"I see." Charlie looked out the window at the red leaves. Sadie's favorite color. What if she made a beautiful painting in school and got made fun of because it was red? What if she got made fun of because all she wore was red? His fist clenched even harder. "Mr. Harris. Don't worry about your sister. With my wife there she'll be perfectly fine. Along with a couple of our friends. She'll have the best education and as will you." Charlie nodded and opened his textbook.

* * *

Sadie looked up at the sign on her school. I hope Charlie can make friends. She walked in with a smile. She opened her locker with her own combination. 3-28-4. Charlie's birthday. March 28th 1994. She pushed her pink backpack in and took out her reading book and science notebook. She sat down at a desk by a blue-haired teacher.

"Good morning ma'am."

"Good morning little girl." The woman stood up. Her blue eyes shining with approval. "You're early."

"I know. I'm Sadie." Sadie extended her hand.

"Mrs. Amy Anderson. But during the school day call my Mrs. Anderson."

"Yes Mrs. Anderson."

"Good girl." Amy patted Sadie's head. "You are so cute."

"Thank you." Sadie looked outside at the red leaves. "Oh. Red."

"You like red?" Sadie nods.

"Its my favorite." She shows her red dress by moving her arms over the knee-length skirt.

"I like blue. Like the sea."

* * *

After Sadie's school had released for the day only one person stood on the grounds. His black bangs caught in the wind over his agitated brown eyes. He looked around on the parking lot for the black head he was looking for. He looked on the playground. Sadie sat on the swings with a brunette woman with green eyes sitting next to her. Her hair up in a ponytail. She looked muscular but sweet. Sadie was munching on a chocolate muffin while the woman chewed on a banana. Charlie walked over.

"Sadie." She turned at the sound of her name.

"Charlie!" She stuffed the last of her muffin into her mouth and ran over to her brother.

"How was school?"

"Amazing. The teachers were so nice and I had a lot of fun!"

"Did you now?"

"I did. I did. This is my Health and Science teacher, Mrs. Kino."

"Hi."

"Hello. I think I've got your husband as my teacher."

"Oh. How lucky. Nathan's extremely kind to students and you'll do great. Oh. Speak of the devil." She ran by Charlie and Sadie and jumped into Nathan's arms. "You're late."

"Sorry hon. Got caught up with detention. Devin's third time this week."

"Oh my."

"Don't worry about it. Let's go home."

* * *

Darien scowled as he watched Charlie carrying Sadie on his back with their backpacks on his chest. Disgusted with himself that he'd let Serena talk him into letting a criminal into his house. He had nothing against Sadie. She was a sweet little angel that deserved a good place to live. It was Charlie he had a problem with. The boy was a crook. Sadie had proof of that around her neck. Even if it did belong to her he'd stolen it without a legal consent. It also embarrassed him that Charlie had sacrificed so many things to keep his sister safe. School, almost his future, college, even a better paying job. He'd taken to thievery to care for her. He'd held her every night to keep her warm. He'd done some of those things with Raye as a child. He'd gotten honest work and made enough for him and Raye to get by. Raye had been the one to introduce Darien to Serena. Along with all her other friends. Lita, Amy, and Mina. It was the fact that Charlie had done more in three years than he had in six. He couldn't remember the last time he put anything on the line for Serena or Raye. That's what made him enraged at Charlie. That's what made him so angry when Charlie walked up the steps.

"We're home!"

"Hi Mr. Shields." Darien stiffened slightly. He couldn't show favoritism. "Where's Serena? I want to tell her about my day!" Darien turned to smile at little Sadie.

"Would it be so different to tell me?"

Charlie looked into the living room at the sight of his little sister on Darien's knee as she laughed as he tickled her.

"Mr. Shields! Stop! I can't stand it!" she said between tickles. Charlie smiles at the sight of his dear little sister. Finally as happy as she should be.

* * *

**A/N: I wanted to give a little background on as to why Darien dislikes Charlie. He admires him and also looks down on him for his unwritten record.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Parental Problems.**

**By Sailor Phoenix1997.**

Charlie walked into the house and stomped the snow from his black boots and newly-cut hair.

"Well Charlie. How was school?" Serena asked as she put away some silverware.

"Fine."

"And wrestling?" Sadie asks as she jumped up and down in front of her brother.

"It was fine too." Darien walked into the room. "Sir."

"Charles." Serena rolled her eyes.

"At least he's acknowledging that you're here," Serena said as she looked at her husband approvingly.

"What?" Darien walked out and into the living room. "I still can't believe she let the kid join the school wrestling team. Ugh."

"Ah ah ah. Darien," Serena sang as she walked in. She sat down on the arm of the recliner. "You were wrestler too."

"Yea. But I wasn't a Juvenal delinquent."

"Darien. Charlie's not The Phantom anymore. He and Sadie have lived with us for a few months now. Let it go. He hasn't stolen anything, crime rates are down, and our jobs are a lot easier."

"I still can't believe-"

"Darien James. That's enough. Charlie and Sadie depend on us for their problems for growing up. Do you know how many times Charlie's told me he looks up to you?"

"No. What's he say?"

"He says that you're one of the best on the force and he's grateful you never wrote up a record for him. Now he can follow his dreams to become a detective. He was willing to give that up for Sadie. I'm sure you would've done the same for Raye." The doorbell rang. "Speaking of your sister." Serena stood up and opened the door to a snow-covered, raven-haired, violet-eyed, 36-year-old woman in red. "Hey Raye."

"Y-y-you g-g-gonna st-st-stand th-there all d-d-day or ar-r-r-e you g-g-g-going t-t-to let-t-t me in?" Raye asked through chattering teeth.

"Oh. Sorry. Please come in." Serena moved away to let her sister-in-law into the house.

"Th-th-th-thanks a lot Meatball Head." Serena rolled her eyes.

"Hey sis."

"Hey."

"Charlie! Sadie! In here please!"

"Who?"

"Charlie and Sadie. Our wards." Charlie walked in with Sadie on his back. Holding his throat in a death grip.

"Oh my. Sadie. Can you please let go of Charlie's neck? I want to be able to introduce him to someone." Sadie let go of Charlie who bent over panting. Darien covered a chuckle. Serena shot his a cocked eyebrow.

"A boy getting beat by a girl."

"How many times have I beat you at something? Weather it be physical or mental?" Darien put his forehead against his index finger.

"I'd say about thirty-five."

"Raye!" Raye covered her smile with her hand and giggled a little.

"Anyway. Raye what are you doing here?"

"I got an assignment and I need you two with me."

"What's the problem?"

"Charles stay out of this."

"Hold on. Charlie is on the wrestling team. He could help. What're we up against?"

"Some sort of new criminal like The Phantom. He calls himself,'The Chill'."

"The Chill?" Darien cocked an eyebrow at his sister.

"I know. Weird. But the guy's super slow with getaways and I think I know where he's going to strike next." Darien handed Serena his jacket and gave Charlie a thoughtful look over.

"Just this once." Charlie pulled a fist into his side and yanked on his jacket. "Sadie. Don't let anyone in, stay away from the doors and windows, and drink what you know you can. We should be back in a little bit." Sadie nodded as Charlie got down to her level.

"Be careful," he whispered into her ear. She nodded again and pushed against his back.

"Now go," she said as they closed the door and locked it. Sadie went into the living room and hid under the table.

* * *

Charlie looked around the street. The man dressed in white like The Phantom kept running. Charlie grabbed onto a metal light pole and bent himself to climb up the smooth surface. He jumped from one to the other as if he were running on the sidewalk. Darien leaned against a wall with a small smile tugging at his stern features. He kicked a thick metal pole into the road. THe man stumbled over it as he jumped. Giving CHarlie enough time to jump down, land like a cat, and pull the man's arms behind him.

"He's all your's sir." Darien pulled a pair of cuffs from his belt and clicked them into place on the man's wrist.

"Now. Let's see who this joker is." Raye pulled the white ski mask off to reveal a robot skull.

"No wonder his getaways were slow. He's made of metal," Serena said as she pulled out her tazer. "Back away please." She set the charge to full power and tossed it onto the robot. It blew on impact. Leaving only a note on the road. Charlie bent down and picked it up.

"Whats it say?" Raye asked as she peeked over her new nephew's shoulder.

"A Phantom's farewell. A price to pay. Tiny one lost. The White Knight's say."

"What?" Darien took the paper from Charlie. "What does any of this mean?"

"With the Phantom gone. The Phantom must be the phantom mentioned in here. But farewell?" Serena said.

"Maybe an old friend's saying good bye?"

"No wait. It said 'tiny one'. Oh my gosh!" Charlie broke into a dead run.

"Where are you going?" Darien demanded.

"Home!"

"Oh no!" Serena ran to the car and turned on the ignition. "Are you two coming or not?" She yelled from the window. Darien and Raye got in slowly.

"What's going on Meatball Head?"

"Sadie."

"What about her hon?"

"She's the tiny one mentioned in the note."

"What's she got to do with The Phantom?"

"We'll explain."

* * *

Serena pulled into the drive and burst out the car and ran inside. The door had been kicked down. But the mud-print didn't match the boots Charlie had been wearing. She stepped over the door and inside. She covered her mouth at the sight. Pillows were ripped open, furniture over-turned, and a few drops of blood on the floor. Darien and Raye walked in. Charlie stood in the middle of the mess.

"Charles."

"Darien, Charlie didn't do this."

"If he didn't then who did?"

"White Knight," Charlie growled. He held a note in his fist. Hanging out of the crumpled paper was a lock of black hair. A lock of Sadie's hair.

* * *

**A/N: I wanted to update since I haven't this month. I hope you all like it. Happy New Year everyone.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sadie**

**By Sailor Phoenix1997**

Serena called Lita, Amy, Mina, Amara, Michelle, and Trista at once. All of them arrived with their husbands and Hotaru as soon as they could. Trista had green hair she kept in a bun and brown eyes, She was also the nurse for Sadie's school. Michelle had aqua hair that tumbled to her shoulder blades and aqua green eyes. She was Sadie's music teacher. Amara had blond hair cut to be like a boy's and blue eyes and was Sadie's gym teacher. Hotaru was their adoptive daughter with black hair cut at her chin and beautiful violet eyes. They calmly listened to Serena and Darien explain Charlie's history. Raye stood up the instant the story was done.

"What the-"

"Now Raye please." Michelle covered Hotaru's ears. "I don't want my daughter to learn anything like cursing."

"Alright. What the heck were you two thinking? Letting The Phantom live in your house? Are you two mental?"

"No sis." Jason grabbed onto his wife's arm and pulled her down.

"Cool it Pyro."

"I've told you a million times to stop calling me that!" Jason ran a hand through his blond hair like Amara's and closed his brown eyes in frustration.

"He's right Raye." Zack, Amy's husband, pushed back some wheat-blond hair and rolled his green eyes as Raye shot him an I'm-going-to-kill-you look.

"Raye. You really seem tense," Mina said while spinning some of her sunshine-blond hair around her finger. Mina was Sadie's Reading teacher. Kyle, her husband, reflected Raye's death glare in his own stormy-gray eyes and pushed away a stray strand of silvery hair from his eyes.

"Yes Raye. We let The Phantom into our home." Charlie cringed.

"Can we please focus on what's the main purpose of calling you all here? My little sister's been kidnapped!" Charlie threw down the note with Sadie's black hair taped on. The inside is blank except for the hair.

"Charles we haven't any clue as to who kidnapped her," Darien said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Ever heard of white crayon or invisible ink?" Serena nodded and went off into her home office.

"What's she doing?" Raye asked.

"She's going to find something. What gives you the idea that there's something there unseen?" Zack gives Charlie a look of distrust.

"Hey there's no way I'd kidnap my own sister. I know the guy who did. Or at least I think I do. He usually hides what he says in invisible ink or white crayon." Serena walked back in with an inkwell of black ink and a paintbrush. She gently covered the paper with the ink.

"Hey how about throw it in the oven?" Raye suggested as she reclined into her husband's embrace.

"Raye!"

"Well the ink's not working. Must be invisible ink." Serena wiped the ink off the page and went into the kitchen.

"One heck of a time to eat," Jason said in monotone.

"I think she's getting lemons." Charlie looked around the corner. "Yep." Serena walked back in and squeezed the juice onto the page. She breathed gently on it and a red line of letters ran over the page.

"A sister for a student. What?" Nathan shook his head. Lita patted his arm.

"Now now. Being a teacher doesn't grant you the knowledge of Einstein."

"Thanks dear. That helps a lot."

"I can't believe this." Charlie stood up and stormed to his room. Serena stood and followed him.

* * *

"Charlie. Charlie!" The door slammed shut in her face. She knocked on the door. "Charlie. Charlie?"

"Get lost."

"Come on Charlie. Tell me what you're doing?"

"Going after Sadie."

"You don't even know where she is." The door opened to reveal a maskless Phantom.

"I know where White Knight is. And if he's hurt Sadie I'm gonna-"

"Hold on Charlie. I'm going to go change but I want to come with you." Charlie nodded and Serena disappeared into her room. Coming out with her chest a little bulkier.

"Um."

"It's a bullet-proof vest." She turned her pistol around on her finger and stuck it into the place on her belt. "Now let's go get Sadie." Darien already had the car ready to go and the others had their cars out of the drive. Charlie smiled at Darien. A silent thanks and prayer of hope.


	6. Chapter 6

I just can't stop writing this story. So many ideas are blazing through my mind right now I can't stand it. Please review. I always check my reviews in between writing sessions. Can't wait for Sadie's little surprise. But for now.

**Watch Out!**

**By Sailor Phoenix1997**

"So where's this White Knight Joker?" Darien asked. His voice was trying to stay firm but faintly shaking.

"He likes sharks quite a bit."

"So we've just got to find the building with the sharks?"

"Not that easy. He's also got a ton of animals he lets roam free in the streets sometimes."

"Animals such as what?"

"Baboon, cheetah. I think there's a leopard or something like that."

"Charlie."

"I know. He's only got a few horses. But they're super strong and powerful. Not to mention fast like lightning." Darien shook his head.

"Not one person in the town has a horse like that. Get serious here."

"I am sir. He hardly lets them out in these streets. But knowing him he'll let out at least Diablo tonight." Darien chuckled.

"Diablo's the Spanish word for devil. I doubt that he's going to let a horse like that out tonight." A streak of black raced in front of them. Darien stomped on the brakes. "What was that?"

"Eso sería, señor Diablo." Serena turned in her seat.

"Where did you learn that?"

"White Knight," Charlie said with a shrug.

"You learned a lot from him didn't you?" Charlie hung his head in shame. "He taught you thievery didn't he?"

"He harassed me about it. Always saying I'd never be able to care for Sadie. He taught me how to sneak around and fight. Then I left. Now that I'm off the charts of thieves he takes Sadie to prove the point that he's got a lot on me."

"As in a written record?" Charlie nodded. Darien let out a heated breath through clenched teeth. He slammed a fist on the wheel and pressed lightly on the gas. His knuckles turning white on the wheel. Charlie shakes his head.

"Stupid stupid stupid," he mutters under his breath. Serena looks in her husband's eyes and sees something new. She looks out the window and the flash of black zooms by again. Darien stomped on the brakes as it zooms down the street. "Oh no. This is bad." Almost as if called a huge black horse soon stood above the hood. It's eyes glowing red. It reared up on it's hind legs and lashed out with it's hooves. Darien covered Serena with his own body as the animal broke through the window. It bit into Darien's shirt and yanked him out of the car. Serena and Charlie got out as fast as they could. The horse reared as Serena pulled out her gun and shot. The horse fell. Never to rise again.

"OK. I can see why he was called,'Diablo'." Darien got up on his knees.

"Yea. Real cute." He grabbed onto his shoulder. "I think the dang animal dislocated my shoulder."

"You'd be lucky if that's all he broke." Darien shook his head and looked at the car.

"No way we can use that again."

"Good. Because we're here." Charlie points a thumb up at a huge white building.

"Quite obvious yet so discrete. Am I right?" Darien drew his gun.

"Let's go in there and kick some kidnapper butt."

"Hold it. You've got broken bones. You could be bleeding internally."

"Does that matter as much as getting our daughter back?" Charlie froze in his tracks. He turned to Darien.

"Did you just call Sadie your daughter?" Darien nods.

"And I'm taking the package deal." Serena clenches a fist in joy. "Now. I don't know about the two of you but I'm ready to get Sadie back." Charlie nods.

* * *

**A/N: Likey likey? Please like this. I was so ready to make it a crazy African animal but decided blazing fast horses would be better. Anyway. Darien's willing to go through with broken bones and internal bleeding to get Sadie back. And he called Sadie his daughter. That makes Charlie his son. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Found  
**

**By Sailor Phoenix1997.  
**

A man in a white tuxedo tapped his index fingers together and smiled to himself. Right behind him sat a wavy black-haired girl with crystal-clear blue eyes. She grabbed onto the bars.

"You can't treat me like this. My parents are cops! Let me out NOW!" She screamed the last word. The man plugged his ears.

"Shut up."

"My parent's will-"

"Your _parents _can't do anything in their graves."

"You shut up about those two. My new parents will be here soon. Then you'll be in trouble. My brother's The Phantom! You let me out this INSTANT!" She rattled her cage. The man pushed a button and Sadie's cage moved upward.

"Your brother can't touch me. Unless he wants to see you drown."

"Charlie will be here soon ya slime ball. And then I'm going to take these nice looking incisors of mine and bite your neck and hold on until your body stops shaking."

"What a violent child. I would've thought your brother would've taught you some manners." Sadie growled. From the deep recesses of her throat.

"You're so DEAD!"

* * *

Sadie's last scream reached Charlie's ears. Even through his ski mask he could hear pretty well. Serena aimed her gun at the direction of the scream.

"That was Sadie," Serena said.

"I know."

"Where do you think she is, kid?" Charlie shook his head. "You don't know?"

"No I know. It's just that. Well. You know. Sharks. The guy's dangerous." Darien and Serena looked from one to the other.

"You're joking right?"

"Dangerous is in our job description Chuck." Darien walked by a stunned Charlie. "Right in here right?" Darien asked as he knocked on a steel door. Charlie nodded. Darien knocked his wounded shoulder against the door. Serena cringed. "I'm fine. Can't go in there with a bad shoulder." He rotated his shoulder. Satisfied with the relief he signaled Charlie over. "You're good at locks kid. Just unlock this and Sere and I'll kick it down." Charlie nodded and did the combination to the door. Also taking out the pins to the door. Darien signaled Serena to come over but Amara took her place. "Um."

"Don't worry. Kitten over there deputized us for the night." Darien shot Serena a look. Amara kicked down the door and all who had been at the house barely an hour before raced in with guns drawn. Except for Hotaru who stayed behind in the car. Darien and Serena looked around. THe room was jungle themed.

"Charlie?" Serena was looking for a little help.

"There's no animal here. Only the room's themed for it. Only thing we've got to worry about is the sharks."

"Right. Sharks."

"Oh! Sharks! Cute!" Serena hit her forehead. Michelle had a deep love for sea animals.

"Composure. Composure," Serena mumbled.

"Right."

"I'd have to agree with the aqua girl. Sharks are adorable." The man in white came out from some leaves. His icy-blue eyes were almost white. Serena gasped.

"Jason White?"


	8. Chapter 8

**What In The World?**

**By Sailor Phoenix1997**

"Jason White? I thought he was one of The Phantom's victims," Raye said.

"Ever heard of training?" Raye gritted her teeth. Charlie narrowed his eyes.

"Where is Sadie?" More of an order than a question. Jason pressed a button on his watch. A light turned on over Sadie's cage. She snapped her head around. Showing the most terrifying a kid can make without looking like a Halloween joke. She snapped to her feet.

"I swear. If you don't let me out I'll snap that fat neck of your's like a TWIG!" Jason shook his head.

"Honestly Charles. I thought you'd taught her some manners."

"He taught me plenty. Like how to pick a lock!" True enough Sadie's finger was in the lock and with a click the bars and bottom fell to the sharks swimming below. Sadie jumped from the bar and landed on her feet like a cat. Charlie shook his head in disbelief.

"I had no idea you could do that."

"You also didn't know that I can turn my fingernails into claws." Sadie placed her hand out so the palm was facing up. Her finger nails grew to a good three inches and razor sharp.

"Wow," Lita said,"We could've used you in the gang."

"Lita please. I don't want those things in my daughter's head," Serena said. Jason turned to Sadie and made a grab at her. Sadie jumped backwards so her foot hit Jason's right under the jaw. He landed right on his rear in front of Darien. He grabbed his arm and yanked him up. He clicked a pair of handcuffs onto Jason's wrists.

"You're under arrest for child harassment, kidnapping, illegal keeping of sharks, devil horses, indirect injury to a police officer and a whole lot of other things."

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say will be used as testament against you," Serena said as she showed her badge.

"I know my rights." Charlie shook his head and walked over to Sadie. Her hand just returning to normal.

"I'm proud of you."

"I know. Hey. If you ever need Claw's help just let me know."

"Claw?" Sadie rose her hand up and let her claws grow.

"Meow."

* * *

**A/N: That's it for this story. Finally got it done. But don't be upset about it. Sadie's got powers and I hope to make a new story soon. But in the normal world I just thought I'd say something. Alica Blade inspired me. I thought that all my ideas would be copied from other people. But right now I'm working on my own original series. Starting with Six Rings. Six books about children of Protectors of different things. 24 to be exact. And to Alica Blade. I hope that your book becomes a best-seller.**


End file.
